mikolajekfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mikołajkowy humor V: Kleofas ma okulary
Mikołajkowy Humor V: Kleofas Ma Okulary Film.jpg Poprzednik: Mikołajkowy humor IV: Przebudzenie mocy Następnik: Mikołajek: The Return Fabuła Dziś rano, kiedy Kleofas przyszedł do szkoły, bardzośmy się zdziwili, bo na nosie miał okulary. Kleofas to dobry kumpel, ale jest najgorszym uczniem w klasie. Podobno dlatego musi nosić okulary. - Pan doktor - wyjaśnił nam Kleofas - powiedział moim rodzicom, że może dlatego jestem najgorszy, że nie widzę dobrze na lekcjach. Więc zaprowadzili mnie do sklepu z okularami i pan od okularów zajrzał mi w oczy przez taki aparat, którego nie trzeba się bać, bo to nie będzie bolało, i kazał czytać masę liter, co nic nie znaczyły, a potem dał mi okulary i teraz - proszę! nie będę już najgorszy. Trochę mnie zdziwiła ta historia, bo jeżeli Kleofas nie widzi dobrze na lekcjach, to pewnie dlatego, że często śpi. Ale może okulary nie dadzą mu spać... Inna sprawa, że najlepszy w klasie jest Ananiasz - jedyny, co nosi okulary - i dlatego nie możemy go lać tak często, jakbyśmy chcieli. Ananiasz nie był zachwycony, kiedy zobaczył, że Kleofas też ma okulary. Ananiasz jest pupilkiem naszej pani i stale ma pietra, że któryś z chłopaków zajmie jego miejsce, ale myśmy się bardzo ucieszyli, że teraz najlepszym uczniem będzie Kleofas, który jest fajnym kumplem. - Widziałeś moje okulary? - zapytał Ananiasza Kleofas. - Teraz ja będę ze wszystkiego najlepszy! Pani będzie mnie posyłała po mapy i będę ścierał tablicę! Tralala! - O nie, mój drogi! Co to, to nie - powiedział Ananiasz. - Ja jestem najlepszy, i już! A ty nie masz prawa przychodzić do szkoły w okularach. - Nie mam prawa, no nie, daj spokój! - powiedział Kleofas. I nie będziesz wiecznie wstrętnym pupilkiem! Tralala! - Ja też poproszę tatę, żeby mi kupił okulary, i też zostanę najlepszy - powiedział Rufus. - Wszyscy poprosimy naszych tatusiów, żeby nam kupili okulary! - zawołał Gotfryd. - I wszyscy będziemy najlepsi, i wszyscy będziemy pupilkami. No i zrobiła się niesamowita draka, bo Ananiasz zaczął krzyczeć i płakać. Mówił, że to oszukaństwo, że nie mamy prawa być najlepsi, że się poskarży, że nikt go nie kocha, że jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy i że się zabije. Na to przybiegł Rosół, nasz woźny. - Co tu się dzieje?! - zawołał Rosół. - Ananiasz! Dlaczego płaczesz? Spójrz mi w oczy i odpowiadaj! - Oni wszyscy chcą nosić okulary! - wyjąkał Ananiasz, który dostał okropnej czkawki. Rosół popatrzył na Ananiasza, popatrzył na nas, potarł usta dłonią i powiedział: - Spójrzcie mi wszyscy w oczy! Nie będę się starał zrozumieć, o co wam chodzi. Uprzedzam tylko, ze jeśli was jeszcze usłyszę, nie ręczę za siebie! Ananiasz, idź i napij się wody wstrzymując oddech. Reszta chyba mnie zrozumiała?! I odszedł z Ananiaszem, który ciągle miał czkawkę. - Ty - zapytałem Kleofasa - pożyczysz nam okularów, jak nas będą pytali? - I na klasówki też - powiedział Maksencjusz. - Na klasówki sam będę ich potrzebował - powiedział Kleofas - przecież, jeśli nie będę najlepszy, tata domyśli się, że nie miałem okularów, i będzie chryja, bo on nie lubi, kiedy pożyczam swoje rzeczy. Ale do odpowiedzi - jakoś to załatwimy. Kleofas to naprawdę fajny kumpel. Pożyczył mi okulary na próbę, ale naprawdę nie wiem, jak mu się uda zostać najlepszym uczniem, bo przez te jego szkła wszystko widać na odwrót i jak się patrzy na nogi, to wyglądają, jakby były tuż przy twarzy. Potem chciał je przymierzyć Alcest, ale wtedy zrobiła się draka. - Ty nie - powiedział Kleofas. - Masz całe ręce w maśle i zamażesz mi szkła, a przecież nie warto mieć okularów, jeśli nic przez nie nie widać, no a ile się trzeba namęczyć, żeby je oczyścić, i tata nie da mi oglądać telewizji, jeżeli znowu będę najgorszy, tylko dlatego, że taki jeden zabrudził mi okulary swoimi tłustymi łapskami pełnymi masła! Kleofas włożył z powrotem okulary, ale Alcest się rozzłościł. - Przyłożyć ci tymi tłustymi łapskami pełnymi masła? - zapytał Kleofasa. - Mnie nie wolno bić! - zaśmiał się Kleofas. - Ja mam okulary! Tralala! - To je zdejmij - powiedział Alcest. - Nie, mój drogi - powiedział Kleofas. - Ach, ci najlepsi uczniowie - westchnął Alcest. - Wszyscy tacy sami. Podłe tchórze! - Ja jestem tchórzem, ja? - krzyknął Kleofas. - Owszem, bo nosisz okulary! - wrzasnął Alcest. - Dobra, zaraz zobaczymy, kto jest tchórzem! - krzyknął Kleofas zdejmując okulary. Obaj byli strasznie wściekli, ale nie mogli się pobić, bo przyleciał Rosół. - Co znowu? - zapytał. - On nie chce, żebym nosił okulary! - zawołał Alcest. - A on chce mi je posmarować masłem! - wrzasnął Kleofas. Rosół zakrył sobie twarz i pojechał rękami w dół po policzkach, a kiedy on tak robi, to wiadomo, że nie ma żartów. - Wy dwaj, spójrzcie mi w oczy! - powiedział Rosół. - Nie wiem, coście znowu wymyślili, ale nie chcę więcej słyszeć o żadnych okularach! I poszedł zadzwonić na lekcję. Kiedyśmy już stali w szeregu, Kleofas powiedział, że jak Alcest będzie miał czyste ręce, to chętnie pożyczy mu swoje okulary. Naprawdę fajny kumpel z tego Kleofasa! W klasie - akurat była geografia - Kleofas podał okulary Alcestowi, który przedtem dokładnie wytarł sobie ręce o kurtkę. Alcest nałożył je, ale miał pecha, bo nie zauważył naszej pani, która stała tuż przed nim. - Przestań błaznować, Alcest! - zawołała pani. - I wyjdź za drzwi! I Alcest wyszedł w okularach, o mało co nie wpadł na drzwi, a pani wywołała Kleofasa do tablicy. No i oczywiście beż okularów musiało się to źle skończyć: Kleofas dostał pałę. Kategoria:Mikołajkowy humor